


Segunda oportunidad

by MissLefroy



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Drama, Family Drama, Friendship, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 17:45:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1176013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLefroy/pseuds/MissLefroy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Balinor lleva demasiados años sumido en soledad. La llegada de dos jóvenes hará que eso le cambie la vida por completo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Segunda oportunidad

I. Rencor

 

Llevo demasiado tiempo sumido en una oscuridad de la que no creo que pueda salir. Vivo solo, en esta especie de prisión llena de árboles y rocas. 

¿Que si esto es libertad? Lo dudo. De ser así, no tendría que estar escondiéndome por ser quien soy. No tendría que estar huyendo de gente que me considera un asesino. Yo, Balinor, un asesino. Me río sólo de pensarlo. Jamás en mi humilde vida le he hecho daño a nadie y estar siendo perseguido por personas que me consideran un peligro es superior a mis fuerzas.

Pero no me rendiré. Habré sacrificado mi vida junto a la persona que más amo en este mundo, pero no me rendiré hasta que, por fin, se acepte que nosotros no somos más que ellos, ni menos, tan sólo somos iguales. 

Y pensar que con un simple chasquido podría ordenar que destruyesen todo Camelot. Pero no, el último dragón fue encerrado y encadenado como un vil monstruo. Ellos desconocen la vida de un dragón, ¿cómo pueden pensar aquello?

Lo que sí que tengo bien claro, es que sí que hay un monstruo que debe ser exterminado. Y ese no es otro que el mismísimo Uther Pendragón.

 

II. Negación

¿Quién diantres son esos muchachos que han aparecido de repente?

No tengo la más remota idea, pero no me dan mucha confianza. De hecho, nadie que esté a menos de quinientos metros de mí me crea confianza. ¿Acaso debería tenerla? Nadie la tuvo conmigo, nadie se compadeció de mí. ¿Por qué he de hacerlo yo? 

Uno de los muchachos muestra demasiado interés en mí. Pero, ¿por qué? Tendré que averiguarlo. Hay algo en él que me resulta familiar y no sé qué es. Es esa manera de hablar, de tratar a los demás, de incluso mirar.

Se me pasa por un instante por la cabeza una idea bastante descabellada, pero me la quito de los pensamientos ya que es completamente imposible. Me echo a reír ante tal absurda idea. El muchacho me mira de forma extraña. No sé si es que sabe qué estoy pensando o si realmente sabe quién soy, a pesar de haberle dado un nombre que no era. 

De pronto, en un arrebato de sinceridad, me confiesa algo que me hiela la sangre. No, no puede ser verdad. Hace demasiado tiempo que dejé atrás Ealdor y ella... ella no... 

Ya no sé qué es lo que pensar.

 

 

III. Alegría

Un hijo. Tengo un hijo. 

Aún estoy que no me lo creo. La sola idea de que eso sea cierto me llena de alegría. Todo este tiempo he estado preguntándome si Hunith estaba viva o no. Nunca llegué a saberlo, puesto que no me dejaban regresar a la aldea.

Hunith.

Hacía tanto que no pensaba en ella que algo dentro de mí se me removió. No me permitía a mì mismo pensar siquiera un momento en ella. No podía. Tuve que olvidarla, aunque nunca dejé de hacerlo. Ella siempre fue lo único bueno que llegó a pasarme. 

Miro al chico con detenimiento. Me recuerda a mí mismo a su edad. Tan jovial, tan alegre, con tantas ganas de descubrir cosas nuevas, de vivir la vida a tope. Hasta tiene la misma mirada que yo. Sí, eso es lo que tanto me resultaba conocido en él. Hay tantas y tantas cosas que quisiera decirle que temo que vaya a espantarle. Lo mejor será ir despacio. 

Un hijo. 

La cabeza me da vueltas con esa palabra rondándome por ella. Siento como si, de algún modo, la vida me estuviese dando una segunda oportunidad. Y tengo bien claro, que no la pienso desaprovechar.

**Author's Note:**

> NDA: Y esto ha sido todo. Escogí a Balinor porque me parece un personaje con demasiadas cosas que contar. Aunque, para mi desgracia, no es que me sobre mucho el tiempo y  
> me hubiese encantado haber podido escribir algo más sólido que esto.
> 
> Ni siquiera sé cómo me ha quedado la cosa, pero bueno, espero que, al menos, os haya gustado tanto como yo escribirlo.
> 
> Un saludo muy grande.
> 
> ~Miss Lefroy~


End file.
